Who You Are Today
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: CBPC January response. Bones gives up a little bit of her past to Booth when she has trouble being excited for Angela's big news. A little bit of BB.


**This one just came to me today. I haven't read another like it so I hope there isn't one. But this is another entry for the January Cullen's Bullpen Challenge.**

"You have no idea how glad I am that this case is over." Booth said, releasing a sigh of relied as before bringing the neck of his beer bottle back to his lips.

"Yeah me too." She said honestly. Her hands were fiddling with the napkin that lay beneath her drink. "You did a good thing Booth. You saved that little girls life and put away a murderer."

He gave her a small smile. "We did a good thing Bones."

The couple shared a look before the bell above the door jingled and the both turned their heads to see a happy Jack and Angela enter the restaurant. When Angela saw her best friend sitting at the bar, her eyes lit up and she jogged over quickly, Hodgins following directly behind her. They both had goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

"Oh my God, sweetie I knew we'd find you here. You'll never guess what." Angela said, placing her hands on Tempe's shoulders in excited anticipation.

Temperance smiled at her two friends before glancing back at Booth who was also enjoying the display before him. "Why what happened?"

"We're pregnant!" Angela exclaimed, Jack stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. Ange watched as her friends face fell from its happy state thus causing the newly pregnant woman's face to grow sad and eyes damp.

Booth saw the change in mood and stood to shake Jack's hand. "Welcome to the club Jack. Congrats Ange." Booth placed a light kiss to her cheek despite the fact that she couldn't take her eyes off of her best friend.

"Bren, what's going on?" Angela asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I thought you'd be happy."

Tempe snapped back to reality. Her eyes reaching her friend's saddened ones. "Oh Ange, I am." She said as she stood and pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm very happy for you. You're going to be an amazing mother."

Angela smiled as she hugged her friend back, happy tears now rolling down her cheeks. "You had me scared for a moment."

Temper laughed lightly before pulling away. "Congratulations Jack." She said giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks Dr. Brennan." He replied. "Ange was so excited she had to come here to tell you. Sweetie we'd better be getting back home. There's a lot of stuff to do." Jack's enormous smile accented his deep blue eyes perfectly.

"Oh ok." Angela gave her friend one last tight squeeze. "We'll see you two at work."

"Bye." Booth said with a smile before sitting back down beside his sullen partner. He watched the couple leave before finally speaking. "What the hell was that, Bones?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Was her only answer before she took a large sip of her drink.

"Don't lie to me Temperance. I saw that look." Countered Booth sternly. "Remember what I told you? Give a little of yourself…"

Temperance let out a long sigh and then finished off her drink. When Booth thought he wasn't going to receive an answer he began to stand. "I haven't been completely honest with you Booth."

He sat back down beside her. "What are you talking about?" Booth's voice was filled with concern and fear about what she was going to tell him.

"There-" She looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to will her tears back. "There's more to the reason I don't want kids."

He could see it in her eyes. Her pain, her emotions, that what she wanted to tell him was something no one else had heard. Booth placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. "Its ok."

"I don't want you to hate me." She said, turning her reddened eyes to him. Begging him with her tears to not leave her.

"I could never hate you Temperance. It doesn't matter what you've done in the past. I care about who you are today." Booth answered truthfully as he continued to draw circles on her skin with his thumb.

Temperance nodded in understanding. She took one more shaky breath before continuing. "I was pregnant once."

Booth was shocked. Even if he had known what to say in that moment he wouldn't have been able to form words.

"I was seventeen and in the foster system." A small sob escaped her lips as she tried to inhale. "I met a boy, he was good to me at first. He told me he'd protect me and take me away from there. Booth, I was happy." As she began to sob openly Booth pulled her into a tight hug.

"Its okay." He soothed as he stroked her auburn locks. Booth could feel the emotions threatening to reign in on him. He wanted to be strong, for her. "Tell me what happened, Temperance."

She pulled away to look at him, their faces close. Booth moved his hands to cup her cheeks, his thumbs spreading the tears over her cheeks. "I got pregnant. I had been too afraid to ask my foster mother for birth control. We didn't take enough precautions. I thought that if I was having his baby, we'd be happy and he could leave me." She closed her eyes as she willed away the painful pictures that flashed through her mind. "When I told him he got mad. He hit me among other things and forced me to get an abortion. He told me if I told the doctor what was happening that he'd hurt me."

Booth was appalled. Not by her or what she had done. But by what some young loser boyfriend had done to her. Booth pulled her to him again, placing a soft kiss to her hair. "I'm so sorry."

She nodded through her tears. "After that I started taking Karate and all of those self-defense classes, to protect myself. And to protect any future children I might have-"

"You decided you didn't want any." He guessed. She nodded again as several more tears fell from her eyes. He looked into her eyes, holding her face firmly before his. "Not all men are like that Bones."

"You're the only one I've met so far Booth." She replied with a small smile her tears now ebbing.

Booth shrugged as he leaned closer to her. His charm smile out in full force. "Well then I guess that's a good thing for me."

**Let me know what you all think. Its not my best but I couldn't get it out of my head.**


End file.
